Born to make you happy
by Goddess-Lovely
Summary: After Reina's death,Musica can't help but regret.Instead,Melodia gets a wishing lamp and can make a wish.She wants Musica to be happy so what wish would she make?Would Musica ever love her 'gain?


A/N:My first Groove Adventure Rave fic I wrote! Hope u guys like it!

**Chapter 1**

The adventure had past and it was time to relax. Haru, Elie and Musica went back to Garage Island. Haru and Elie went and stay with Cattleya but Musica just rented a house as a neighbor. Life was fine except for Musica, still regretting about Reina. Musica had always remembered the last words Reina said and then she was gone, he tried to forget but somehow he couldn't.....at all.

In song continent,

"Young lady, try to be more careful next time." An old lady said. "Oh god, I am so sorry." Melodia apologized. Melodia still loved Musica and knew that Musica could never loved her back anymore cause Musica loved Reina too much. "Musica." Melodia sighed as she looked at the ring musica gave her. "You have a problem." The old lady said. "Excuse me, I have no idea what you are talking about." Melodia lied. "A love problem." The old lady said. "How did you know?" Melodia blinked. "Here you go, this is a wishing lamp. Just rub it twice and say the words 'help in my problem'. It is free but remember when you use it make sure you don't say the wrong words. Wrong words all gone." The old lady explained. "Wait!"Melodia screamed but the lady left right after she gave the wishing lamp leaving Melodia standing there.

Back to Musica,

"Musica, Haru, Cattleya, Shuda and I are heading for a swim, wanna come?" Elie asked as she knocked on the door. "Not feeling well. No thanks maybe next time." Musica answered "Okay then. Although I don't know how it is like when you lost someone you really love, so try getting over it." Elie said. "Thanks for cheering me up, Elie." Musica replied. "ELIE! HURRY UP!" Haru shouted through the door. "Haru be patient."Cattleya adviced. "Have fun by yourself." Elie said as she went along with the others.

"Melodia, Remi, Reina........." Musica said as he remembered from the first girl he fell in love with to the next but he could forgot all of them and treat them as a friend except for Reina.

"Should I make Musica fall in love with me? No that will be mean. I am not mean I am a goody goody."Melodia may sometimes be modest but she couldn't ignore the fact that she was the girl next door type which was so true. She sighed as she thought of a plan. She knew she wanted to make Musica happy, that was her only wish so as she thought and twirl her hair. She remembered the time just before Musica went to Garage Island.

Flashback(few months ago)

"I mean we can still be friends, right?" Musica said to Melodia.

_Friends? What do you mean by friends...oh right I almost forgot we broke up._

"Yeah........you are right." Melodia said, trying to not sound hurt.

End Of Flashback

_Anyway, I have to work in the bar anymore._ Melodia thought. Melodia was a waitress before, then the bar's manager found out what talent she has in singing and started her singing career. She got her record deal and yet her dream was to become a famous pop star. She has an album and now just sings in the bar. _"the bar? I'm late!"_ Melodia screamed in her head as she rushed to the bar.

At the bar,

"Well this is one of my songs from my album 'Melodia: In the Melody' so listen up!" Melodia said to the crown which applauded as she sang.

_Let's talk this over,_

_It's not like we're dead._

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead,_

_Held up so high,_

_On such a breakable thread._

_You were all the things I thought I knew,_

_And I thought we could be..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted..._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it._

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away..._

_All this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy ending._

_So much for my happy ending._

_You've got your dumb friends,_

_I know what they say._

_They tell you I'm difficult,_

_But so are they._

_But they don't know me,_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me,_

_All the things you do?_

_You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted..._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it._

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away..._

_All this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy ending._

_So much for my happy ending._

_It's nice to know that you were there,_

_Thanks for acting like you care,_

_And makin' me feel like I was the only one._

_It's nice to know we had it all,_

_Thanks for watching as I fall,_

_And letting me know we were done...._

_He was everything, everything, that I wanted..._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it._

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away..._

_All this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy ending._

_Oh..._

The crowd applauded that made Melodia feel much better.

"Yo dude!" Haru came shouting to Musica. "Haru, wassup?" Musica asked knowing how Haru is like when there is something good going on. The Elie came running in, "MUSICA! MUSICA! I just won tickets from a lottery!" Elie screamed with joy. "Didn't you guys say you were going for a swim?" Musica twitched his eyebrow. "Well, so after that we went to the mall and shuda and haru just sat in a bar. They were too lazy to walk." Elie said and joked to Haru "DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SHOP!" Haru yelled at Elie. "Haru, you are so funny." Elie said as the couple continue talking. "You guys just can't keep your word." Musica murmured. "Oh right Musica the tickets were to go to Song Continent for two months and I have five tickets. So it is one for me, Haru, Cattleya, Shuda and you." Elie said. "Okay." Musica said.

A/N: So how was it?short?weird? Neywayz pleaz R & R! Try not to give flames please! =D


End file.
